The power within
by thestorm024
Summary: random thing I made when I was bored about a guy called Andrew discovering that he is a fire bender.


It was a brisk cool morning. At least many would think so. Not Andrew however. It was only five days ago that his talents were revealed to him and since they were he was not given a single break. He was stressed and sad. He walked away from the training hall with sweat dripping off his forehead at a slow exhausted pace. His vision blurred. Suddenly he collapsed and his mind drifted back five days.

It was a sunny Friday afternoon. The weekend was coming, as was his sixteenth birthday. His friends had something planned for him and he was wondering what exactly that was. Looking up at the clock he saw that it was 3:10. Five more minutes. Looking back at the teacher he re-focused on what was going on. She was blabbing on about something to do with how there is conflict between whether or not we should use fire benders with the ability to create lightning for the cities power. Points for and against Blah blah blah, it was just as bad as when they sent everyone out to make films about the cities assets the week prior. None of this concerned him. He was no fire bender and those who were got sent to the academy of bending so that they didn't have to deal with non-benders... or something like that. This was because of the anti-bending revolution that struck fifty or so years prior.

*riiiing*

Suddenly the end of school bell rung, snapping Andrew out of his state of concentration, it was time to go. He had better things to think about than laws and locations, such as Sapphire, his girl friend who he met up with just outside the school gates. She was a water bender with an extreme talent. However they could only meet up rarely, as she went to one such school of bending. Today however was a special day.

"So... how was your day?" Sapphire asked.

"Um... good? You've never asked me that before." I replied.

"I was... uh, just... wondering..."

"Are you hiding something from me?"

"... no. Of course not... wait here." As she said this she ran off. So I sat down, I was then approached by Rock. Rock was a heavy earth bender, his parents were not the most creative – or strict – of people.

"Hey. You." He said in his baritone voice.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Stay away from our women."

"What are you talking about?"

"You non-benders need to keep with your own kind"

"I'm sorry, but she loves me, that too much for you to handle?"

Soon a rock flew towards me. I crouched and evaded it successfully, however it was followed by another one flying lower, I rolled away just in the nick of time. I then went for a roundhouse kick missing him. I used the momentum from this to stand up but was soon knocked back down by a stone. I was winded and attempted to find the strength to breath but it didn't come. Rock stepped over to me. Then something miraculous happened. I outstretched my hand and a flame sparked out, taking the earth bender by surprise. He stepped back stunned. I was pretty stunned myself. I then got up and started walking up to him, fists clenched and coated in flame.

"What was it you said about non benders?" I backed him into a wall as he begged for mercy, claiming he didn't know. I placed my hand around his neck, choking him.

"Next time, be more careful what you say and do." I dropped him.

I woke up in a room. "You are so damn week." It was Sapphire.

"You're my only friend left you know." I replied.

"You'll find more people. But for now you need water and rest. You screwed up your sequence and exerted yourself more than you had too." She kept looking at me. I was on my bed, our two families kind of pushed for us to be together. My parents had known that I was a bender since I was born, but they wanted me to grow up normal, her parents also figured out when I was young, they wanted me to have a friend that was a bender, if not more, so that when the truth came out, I'd have someone to turn to, that I could still be a friend with when they took me away. As for my old friends, well it wasn't just the distance keeping us apart. The attitudes from the anti bending war were still very strong after all these years. After they discovered I was a bender, they resented me. It was a fate worse than anything for me. But Sapphire was still here and for that I thanked the spirits.

_So, what did you think? I don't really write much and I was bored when I wrote this, reviews below! If you like it I'll write more._


End file.
